El dragón que nunca lo fue
by Griffwidgeon
Summary: Charlie decide hacer un favor a Hagrid y cuidar del dragón ilegal que este posee. El pequeño Norberto, a pesar de lo que Charlie crea, tiene algo que ocultar.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potteverso me pertenece_

___Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

Qué frío, coñe.

Bueno, vivir en Rumanía tenía sus desventajas, aunque en la reserva siempre hacia calorcito. Pero fuera y a plena noche, la temperatura rondaba cerca de los cero grados. Y encima corría una rasca. Brrrr, qué frío.

Charlie Weasley escudriñó el cielo colmado de estrellas, confiando poder ver llegar a sus amigos con el dragón del que su hermano Ron le había hablado. Claro que aquello estaba más oscuro que el sobaco de un mono, raramente vería aparecer una sombra voladora. Sería más fácil que sus amigos apareciesen a su lado.

―Buenas noches, Charlie.

―¡Aaaah! ―gritó él, asustado.

Encendió su varita y vio a las cuatro personas que esperaba ver. Veronica, con sus gafas de pasta como rasgo distintivo, mirándole quedamente. Detrás de él estaban Frank, su novia Darla y Sherman. Cada uno llevaba una escoba que Frank y Sherman desataban de una jaula que a Charlie le debía llegar poco más arriba de la cintura.

―Charlie, idiota, no hagas ruido o los guardias nos descubrirán. Somos nosotros ―dijo Veronica.

―Perdona, perdona, es que me habéis dado un susto de muerte.

―¿Pero tú no eras un miembro de Gryffindor? ―se oyó que comentaba Sherman, pero ninguno hizo caso. Sus atenciones ya estaban centradas en la jaula.

―¿Es él? ¿Es el dragón? ―quiso saber Charlie, casi emocionado. Se acercó hasta la jaula y se agachó. Se podía oír algo respirando, y también una pequeña humareda saliendo de entre los barrotes ―. Mirad, un ridgeback noruego. El que me faltaba para completar mi colección. ¿No os parece precioso? Es tan… ¡Ay! Será hijo de… ¡Me ha mordido!

Los cuatro jóvenes que habían traído el dragón miraban preocupados a su alrededor.

―Cagüen, Charlie, nos van a pillar. Venga, te ayudaremos a llevarlo hasta la reserva y después nos iremos ―dijo Frank.

Al rato, los cinco habían conseguido colar al dragón dentro de la reserva. Se encontraban en la cabaña individual que Charlie tenía.

―¿Cómo te las apañaras para tenerlo aquí? ―quiso saber Darla.

Lo cierto era que iba a ser tarea difícil. La reserva llevaba un férreo control y registro de los dragones que se traían y cuidaban. Porque si un dragón ya era difícil de mantener, imagínate, no sé, cincuenta. Por eso se llevaba un seguimiento de cada ejemplar. Además, los cuidadores jóvenes como Charlie, que sólo llevaban unos pocos años trabajando en la reserva, no podían traer un dragón porque sí, había mucha burocracia de por medio, permisos de los países de origen de los dragones… En fin, un follón.

Charlie sólo tenía una respuesta para la pregunta de Darla.

―Ya se me ocurrirá algo ―asintió seriamente.

Los cuatro amigos no dijeron nada más mientras se miraban preocupados. Aunque ahora era problema de Charlie, no suyo. Tras despedirse de sus amigos (se iban a hacer turismo por Rumanía, pero esa es otra historia), Charlie se quedó a solas con el dragón.

―Bueno, ¿te llamabas Norberto, verdad? Veamos qué te ha traído Hagrid… Un peluche hecho trizas, huesos de rata y una botella de brandy vacía. Tú sí que sabes, amigo. Pero la próxima deja algo para los demás. A mí también me gustan las ratas. Compartir es vivir ―tras sacar al dragón de la jaula, le puso unas almohadas debajo de su cama, para que pudiese dormir allí a la vez que no levantaría sospechas ―. Buenas noches, Norberto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, alguien golpeaba la puerta de la cabaña. Charlie abrió rápidamente, dejando salir una humareda. La persona que llamaba comenzó a toser mientras agitaba las manos para despejar el humo recién despedido.

―¿Pero qué cojones…? ¿Se te ha quemado el desayuno?

―Esto… Sí, se me ha quemado el desayuno. Buenos días, Nikos.

Nikos Caristeas era su mejor amigo de la reserva, un cuidador de dragones venido de Grecia, el mismo año que Charlie. Aunque Nikos y él se llevaban muy bien, no creía conveniente contarle de primeras que tenía un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.

―¿Qué te ocurre? Parece como si quisieses esconder algo.

―¿Esconder algo? ¿Yo? ―Charlie comenzó a reírse de manera forzada ― ¿Qué iba a esconder yo, un dragón?

Se miraron un momento, Charlie mirando a Nikos con una sonrisa forzada, Nikos mirando a Charlie con suspicacia.

―¿Tienes un dragón escondido en tu cabaña? ―otro momento de silencio, hasta que Nikos se abrió paso y entró en la cabaña. A pesar del humo que imperaba en la estancia, vio a un pequeño dragón atusándose las alas ― Hay que joderse… Tienes un dragón de verdad escondido en tu cabaña. Charlie, tío, ¿te has vuelto loco?

―Nikos, por favor, se lo hago como un favor a un viejo amigo, no le digas nada a los supervisores.

―¿Que no les diga nada? Pero… ahora soy cómplice. Charlie Weasley, ¿quieres buscarme la ruina?

―Nikos, por favor, será sólo temporal. Hasta que sepa qué hacer con él.

Miraron al dragón, que prendió fuego a la cama de Charlie.

―Es un dragón ―comentó Nikos ―. Y crecerá.

Charlie se rió ante la afirmación de su amigo, como si quisiese restarle importancia. Claro que el dragón crecería paulatinamente, pero acababa de llegar, aún faltaba tiempo hasta que se hiciese más grande que la cabaña en sí.

Sin embargo, semanas después, tras un duro día en la reserva, entró en su cabaña.

―Cariño, ya estoy en casa ―soltó irónicamente.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque había lanzado hechizos que repelían el fuego, así como un rudimentario sistema antiincendios en la cabaña, no podía hacer nada para que Norberto, que ahora mismo era el equivalente a un adolescente, dejase de jugar con sus muebles. De ahí que toda la estancia estuviese patas arriba.

El dragón rugió al verle.

―Hola, Norberto, ¿me has echado de menos?

El dragón corrió hacia él y se lanzó para ser recibido por Charlie, pero este se apartó justo a tiempo. Con un gran estruendo, el ridgback se estrelló contra un armario. Charlie se acercó hasta el dragón, que se revolvía entre varias prendas. Apareció con un sombrero en la cabeza y una bufanda, de alguna manera, se había enrollado alrededor de su largo cuello. Ciertamente, tenía un aspecto muy cómico.

―Creces muy deprisa ―afirmó Charlie. Jugueteó un poco con el dragón, provocando que este se riese, si se podía entender ese extraño sonido que emitía como una risa. Miraba a Norberto y Norberto le miraba a él ―. Esto es muy incómodo, ¿no crees? Quizás deberíamos besarnos ―el dragón acercó su hocico hacia su cuidador ―. No, Norberto, ¡no! Esto está mal. A mí me gustan las mujeres, a ti te deben de gustar las dragonas. Y más importante, yo soy humano y tú un animal. Lo siento, pero la zoofilia no es lo mío.

El dragón se removió, desprendiéndose del sombrero y la bufanda. Emitió un quejido, como si se lamentase.

―No me mires así. Podemos ser amigos.

Norberto se puso sobre dos patas y posó sus garras sobre los hombros de él. Así era incluso más alto que el joven cuidador. Las alas, casi extendidas, rozaban las paredes.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta.

―Norberto, escóndete.

El dragón hizo caso. Charlie, antes de abrir la puerta, miró hacia atrás. El dragón había escondido la cabeza tras una cortina, pero el resto de su enorme cuerpo era bien visible. Buen trabajo.

Charlie abrió la puerta, apenas para mirar a través de una rendija.

―Nikos… ―su amigo estaba fuera, mirándole preocupado.

―Charlie, yo no he dicho nada, lo juro.

Detrás de Nikos aparecieron varios supervisores, que se abrieron camino. Entraron en la cabaña.

―Os lo dije, sabía que Weasley escondía un dragón en su cabaña ―comentó uno de los supervisores.

―Tienes razón, ya decía yo que los dragones se comportaban de manera extraña ―afirmó una supervisora.

―Supervisores Phillips y Müller, supervisora Kerr, puedo explicarlo ―se defendió Charlie mientras se ponía delante de Norberto, tratando de protegerle.

―Señor Weasley, nos llevamos a esta dragona a la reserva. Ya ha vivido en condiciones infrahumanas durante bastante tiempo ―explicó la supervisora Kerr.

―¿Infrahumanas o infradragonas? ―preguntó el supervisor Müller.

Kerr rodó los ojos.

―Ahora no es el momento, Müller.

―¿Dragona? Norberto es un dragón.

Ker volvió a rodar los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―A ver si lo adivino, no asistió usted a la clase de anatomía de los dragones. Eso que ha guardado durante semanas es una hembra, señor Weasley, la extraña actitud de los dragones macho nos ha hecho sospechar que alguien ocultaba una dragona ilegal.

―Sí, los dragones estaban más salidos que el pico de una mesa.

―¡Ahora no es el momento, Müller! ―gritó Kerr, hartita que estaba ― Señor Weasley, además, por el estado en que se encuentra su cabaña, es fácil dilucidar que el dragón es una hembra. Estas son más agresivas que los machos. En fin, nos la llevamos. Pronto hablaremos con usted para decidir su castigo.

Charlie no pudo hacer nada por detenerles, eran los supervisores y eran ellos quienes mandaban.

Días después, tras recibir su castigo, Charlie se encontraba tumbado en una pradera cerca de la reserva. De repente, Norberto apareció. A los dragones se les permitía pastar cerca de la reserva, pues había ovejas y reses en abundancia para ellos.

―Norberto ―se sorprendió él ―. O quizás debería llamarte Norberta. Ahora eres una chica.

La dragona se posó cerca de él. Le dio un lametazo en la cara, lo cual hizo que Charlie se estremeciese. La lengua, además de caliente, era áspera.

―Bueno, bueno, ya sé que hemos resuelto el tema de la relación chico-chico, pero no el de la relación chico-dragona. Me gustan los dragones, pero no puedo tener una relación con ellos.

Norberta le dio otro lametazo.

―Deja de hacer eso. Puaj, qué asco, estoy lleno de babas. Mira, no podemos tener una relación, seguro que la reserva no permite semejante cosa. Y yo no quiero ponerme a defender los derechos de las parejas humano-dragón, ¿vale? Pero podemos ser amigos, si quieres ―el dragón emitió un sonido que parecía aceptación ―. Bien. Pero hazme un favor, no te enfades si me echo novia ―otro sonido, esta vez de resignación, aunque Charlie debería tener cuidado a partir de ahora ―. Dime, ¿me llevas a dar una vuelta por los aires?

La dragona se agachó, permitiendo a Charlie que pudiese subirse a su espalda. En cuanto el joven se aseguró de estar bien agarrado, Norberta extendió sus largas alas y alzó el vuelo. Charlie sintió el frío aire en la cara y el cálido cuerpo del dragón en las manos. Ciertamente, le encantaban los dragones, todos ellos, pero no tanto como para enamorarse de uno. No estaba tan loco, por Merlín.

* * *

_**Nota del autor, again:** hay un guiño a Scooby Doo en la historia. Premio para quien lo encuentre ;)_


End file.
